Ella es el chico
by Hypocresia
Summary: Universo Alterno. "Ser chica nunca fue una tarea fácil para mí, y mi familia y amigos pueden asegurarlo. Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka, tengo 17 años… y una vez jugué a ser un chico." Ritsu/Mio  Mitsu


**Capítulo 1: Cambios**

Ser chica no es una tarea fácil. Tienes que ser femenina, llevar falda y vestidos, de pequeña jugar a las muñecas y de mayor maquillarte para gustar a los chicos. Nunca fue una tarea fácil para mí, y mi familia y amigos pueden asegurarlo. Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka, tengo 17 años… y una vez jugué a ser un chico.

¡No me miréis así! ¡No tuve otra opción! Bueno, será mejor empezar por el principio…

Aquel día volvía a casa de la escuela, como todos los días, con ese incómodo uniforme femenino… ¿os he dicho ya que odio las faldas? Bueno, pues las detesto, y los uniformes femeninos. Ese día, mi hermano me había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarme… aunque creo que, más que contarme, era pedirme. Así que me apresuré en llegar a casa, junto a mi mejor amiga, Yui.

Ella tiene mi edad, melena castaña, que siempre se recoge con horquillas amarillas. Tiene ojos castaños y siempre parece que va distraída. A veces, pienso que es_ demasiado_ alegre. Va a mi instituto, pero este año no habíamos coincido en la misma clase. Es una faena, es la única que me cae bien.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en clase, Ricchan? –me preguntó, como todos los días, con esa sonrisa atolondrada suya.

Creo que mi bufido le quedó claro como respuesta.

-¡Anímate, Ricchan! La semana que viene tendremos el viaje a Roma, ¡será divertido! –dijo, no sé si para animarme, porque pareció viajar a su mundo de felicidad y golosinas al que, al parecer, nadie más que ella estaba invitada. Bueno, ella y 'Guita'.

¿Qué quién es 'Guita'? Pues…

-¡Me llevaré a 'Guita'! ¡Pienso tocarla todas las noches! Lástima que tú no puedas llevarte tu batería…

Creo que ella sola ha respondido. 'Guita' es la guitarra de Yui. Nos costó meses de trabajo conseguirla, se le encaprichó cuando ni siquiera sabía tocar la guitarra. Aunque ha aprendido mucho, ahora es bastante buena. Tocamos de vez en cuando, pero nos faltan miembros para formar una banda… No, no pienso preguntar a mis compañeras de clase.

-Yo aprovecharé para tocar la batería todas las tardes. –respondí con un largo bostezo. Después de todo, debido al viaje, no teníamos nada que estudiar. Tampoco pensaba estudiar, de todas formas.

Yui no parecía escucharme, creo que había vuelto a ese mundo que os he comentado antes. A veces, no tiene remedio… Pero es mi amiga, después de todo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al punto en el que nos separábamos. Yui se fue corriendo, muy contenta. Creo que Ui, le ha preparado la comida. Ui es su hermana pequeña, y a veces me da algo de envidia… mi hermano es un completo irresponsable, se pasa el día tocando el bajo.

Cuando llegué a casa, pude escuchar el sonido de ese dichoso instrumento. No tengo nada en contra de los bajos, pero es que él lo toca rematadamente mal, me duelen los oídos sólo de escucharlo. Al igual que Yui aprendió sorprendentemente rápido con la guitarra, él lleva años y sigue siendo un completo desastre.

Oh, otro dato. Somos mellizos… y mi hermano también se llama Ritsu **(1)**. Sí, nuestros padres siempre han sido muy graciosos…

Subí las escaleras para ir a nuestra habitación, abrí la puerta de golpe y desconecté el amplificador.

-¡Eh! –le escuché quejarse enseguida.

Mi hermano es idéntico a mí, se podría decir que es mi versión masculina… más masculina. Lleva una cinta amarilla en el pelo, como yo. También lo tiene castaño, con algunos reflejos rubios, pero recogido en una coleta corta. Va siempre vestido con sudaderas de grupos de música. Él puede hacerlo, no va a una escuela privada de señoritas…

-En serio, ríndete. ¡Lo haces fatal! –le dije a modo de saludo, riéndome de él y señalándole.

-Las señoritas refinadas no señalan con el dedo. –me respondió, con esa desgana suya.

-¡Cállate!

Y, como siempre, terminamos casi tirándonos de los pelos en la cama. Menos mal que nuestra madre no estaba en casa a esas horas, o si no habría subido a la habitación para reprendernos por nuestras risas y gritos. Especialmente a mí, porque…

-Una señorita refinada no debe nunca pelear. –me recordó, imitando la irritante voz de nuestra madre.

Reí.

-¡Y un señorito hecho y derecho no pierde el tiempo con la música! –me defendí.

Los dos volvimos a reír y, después, silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo en el que podía palparse el temor de los dos a hacernos determinadas preguntas.

Pero, al final, fue él quien se atrevió a empezar.

-¿Le has dicho a papá y mamá que te gustan las mujeres?

Así es mi hermano, siempre tan directo. Suspiré, y me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Les has dicho que piensas dejar los estudios para dedicarte a tu banda? –me apresuré a preguntar, antes de que se le ocurriera reprenderme.

Él negó con la cabeza y, de nuevo, silencio.

Sí, me gustan las mujeres, es algo que descubrí hace un par de meses, aunque, cuando se lo conté a mi hermano, él no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto. Él me contó que su banda parecía progresar –lo cual me sorprende, debido a sus nefastas habilidades con el bajo– y que pensaba dedicarse a ella a tiempo completo, lo que suponía dejar los estudios. Pero ambos sabemos que eso jamás será aceptado por nuestros padres, quienes esperan de nosotros un próspero futuro. Y ni hablemos de mi sexualidad… "una señorita refinada debe casarse con un hombre provecho".

De nuevo, mi hermano se encargó de romper el silencio.

-Me voy a Londres.

-¿A Londres? ¿Cuándo? ¿Este verano? –pregunté, mirándole sorprendida.

-La semana que viene.

Un momento…

-¿¡De qué estás hablando! Empezarás en tu nuevo instituto en una semana, ¡no puedes hacer algo como eso!

Mi hermano no tiene muy buena actitud, pese a no aparentarlo, por lo que ha tenido que cambiar de instituto incontables veces.

-Sí puedo, ya tengo los billetes. –fue su respuesta tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros, como siempre.

Gruñí.

-¡Mamá y papá me echarán la culpa a mí! –le recordé.

-Estaré fuera dos semanas, el mismo tiempo que estarás tú en Roma.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Ellos…

-Ellos se van un mes fuera. Nos lo contaron ayer, ¿no te acuerdas? Durante la cena.

-¡No recuerdo nada como eso!

-Estabas viendo High School of the Dead **(2)**, probablemente no estuvieras prestando atención. –me recordó entonces, todavía demasiado tranquilo para estar planeando escaparse a Londres a escondidas de nuestros padres.

-¿Y qué harás con el instituto? –seguí preguntando. Esto me parecía una auténtica locura…

-De eso quería hablarte… -comenzó, y al darme cuenta de que se había puesto a mirar su bajo, entendí que era algo que no iba a resultarme divertido. -¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mí?

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ceja izquierda.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

-Una señorita refinada no deb-

-¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco! No pienso hacer eso, ¡se darían cuenta enseguida!

La risita que se le escapó entonces a mi hermano hizo que mi tic nervioso se hiciera más notable.

-¿¡Qué quiere decir esa risita! –pregunté, arrebatándole el bajo de las manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltalo! –al ver que no lo hacía, cedió. –Sabes que no tendrías ningún problema. Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos confunden…

-No es lo mismo…

-No te apetecía ir a Roma, ¿cierto?

Callé, y sólo asentí.

-Serás un chico, podrás hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste, sin que te recuerden que eres una chica. –insistía. –Y no tendrás que llevar faldas… -añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hecho!

Lo sé, ni yo misma sabía entonces en el lío que me estaba metiendo…

En menos de una hora, tenía a mi hermano y a Yui analizándome de arriba abajo, buscando posibles cambios.

-Yo creo que está bien así, os parecéis mucho, nadie lo notará. –aseguró Yui quién, al contrario de lo que creía, estaba contentísima con la idea.

-La verdad, es que tiene razón. Es lo positivo de tener a una hermana sin pechos… -corroboró mi hermano.

Mi gruñido hizo que los dos dieran un bote y se pusieran a buscar vendas y ropa de hombre por toda la habitación.

-Yui… -la llamé. -¿Seguro que no te importa ir sola a Roma?

-¿Sola? ¡Para nada! –respondió, con su alegre sonrisa.

Bueno, después de todo, Yui era una buena amiga…

-¡Tengo a "Guita"! ¡Las dos te echaremos de menos!

…Vale, tal vez no se trate de eso.

Estuve toda la semana ensayando mi papel de chico adolescente. Descubrí, entonces, que no era _tan _masculina. Tuve que aprender a escupir, a andar como un chico –sí, por increíble que os resulte, mis andares no resultaron convincentes a mi hermano–, a hablar como un hombre…

…Está bien, eso último ni siquiera tuve que practicarlo.

En una semana, me había terminado de convertir en mi hermano, pero aún me quedaba inventar una excusa para quedarme en casa y no ir al viaje. Mi hermano me sugirió la genial idea de fingir que estaba enferma…

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? –me preguntó mi madre al encontrarme en la cama.

-Cof, cof… Mamá, no me encuentro bien… Creo que no podré ir al viaje, ¡con la ilusión que me hacía! ¡Vaya mierda!

Mi madre frunció el ceño, y podía ver a mi hermano apoyando en la puerta llevándose la mano a la cara. ¿Tanto se ha notado?

-Una señorita no dice esas groserías, Ritsu.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no suspirar de alivio, y pude ver que mi hermano hacía lo mismo.

Esperé a que cerrara la puerta de nuestro cuarto para ponerme en pie sobre la cama y levantas mis dos brazos.

-¡Misión cumplida! ¡Me debes una! –le recordé.

-No tiene ningún mérito. Mamá es muy fácil de engañar… -fue lo que dijo en su defensa.

Nuestros padres se marcharon, y mi hermano no tardó en hacer lo mismo poco después. Le deseé suerte… y él hizo lo mismo. En cuánto salió por la puerta, yo terminé de prepararme para ir a mi "primer día" en "mi" nuevo instituto. Estaba nerviosa, eso no voy a negarlo… ¿y si me descubrían?

Cogí mi cartera y salí de casa. Ninguno de los vecinos sospechó, de hecho, todos los que me saludaron me confundieron con mi hermano sin ningún problema. Actuar como un hombre no era una tarea difícil para mí, y ya casi no recordaba lo cómodo que era ir a la escuela con pantalones.

Al llegar, no pude evitar quedarme observando el lugar, notablemente nerviosa. Me temblaban las manos y las piernas. De hecho, consideré el salir corriendo durante unos instantes, pero se lo había prometido a mi hermano. Suspiré con cierta resignación y seguí caminando, mientras no apartaba la vista de aquel edificio tan grande, y aquel patio tan abarrotado de gente. Quise llegar cuando antes dentro del edificio, para poder mirar las listas. Necesitaba saber en qué clase estaba, mi hermano no se había informado.

Pero, nada más entrar, choqué con alguien, y eso me costó un buen golpe en el trasero. Todavía me duele cuando lo recuerdo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no puedes mirar por dond- -comencé a gritar, pero simplemente callé al ver a la persona que se encontraba también en el suelo, en frente mía.

Era una chica que, por su aspecto, debía tener mi edad. Su cabello, al contrario que el mío, era largo, liso y oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo, frente a los míos, que eran dorados. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por reprimir una risilla cuando vi que se había puesto como un tomate y no se atrevía a mirarme. Agarraba fuerte su falda con sus dos manos, y juntaba sus piernas para que no pudiera verse nada indebido.

Ella era todo lo contrario a mí, una auténtica señorita, muy femenina, probablemente todo lo que mi madre habría querido que fuera. Y, pese a que ella fuera mi antítesis, no pude quitarle ojo de encima desde ese mismo instante.

-L-Lo siento… -escuché sus tímidas disculpas.

Negué con la cabeza, aún mirándola. Estoy segura de que, en aquel primer encuentro, debí de parecerle una completa idiota. Bueno, un completo idiota.

-¿No… no vas a levantarte?

No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso. ¿No podía levantarse ella primero? Miré su falda en ese momento, que aún seguía sujetando, y entendí que no quería que la viera.

Reí, algo que no pareció agradarle mucho, pues frunció levemente el ceño, y juraría que sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más. Esto era divertido…

-¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! –le respondí, levantándome tranquilamente. -¿Estás bien? –le pregunté entonces, tendiéndole mi mano.

Pero ella no la cogió, sino que salió corriendo en cuanto pudo, con las manos escondiendo su rostro, que yo sabía muy bien que seguía con ese tono rosado tan gracioso.

Esa chica era Mio Akiyama… y os puedo asegurar que jamás olvidaré ese momento en el que la conocí, como tampoco puedo olvidar su expresión, o el rubor de sus mejillas, o la forma en que sujetaba su falda para que no viera su ropa interior. Supe, desde el primer momento en que la vi, que haber ayudado a mi hermano no había sido, para nada, una mala idea…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1): **Ritsu es, al igual que muchos nombres japoneses, unisex. Puede emplearse como nombre de chico y como nombre de chica.

**(2): **High School of the Dead es un anime existente. Era el más… _masculino_ –por así decirlo– que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

**Notas de la autora: **Algunos os habréis dado cuenta de que el título hace alusión a una película llamada "Ella es el chico". La base de la historia está inspirada en esta película, pese a que luego se desarrolle de forma diferente, así que pensé que sería el mejor título.

¿Reviews?


End file.
